villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asura (Soul Eater)
Asura is the strongest and most dangerous antagonist of Soul Eater. Ablities He was the strongest and most feared member of the Shinigami's "Eight Powerful Warriors". Shinigami once viewed Asura as his equal in might. Asura has a wide range of attacks which generally can cause a large amount of damage even if blocked. http://images.wikia.com/souleater/images/7/78/AsuraWeapon.jpgAsura producing Vajra from his mouth.Added by Blackstar1*'Vajra:' Though Asura ate his Weapon partner, he can regurgitate it partially so that the pointed end extends from his mouth; he can still use the weapon in this state. He can rush the enemy while using his soul wavelength to create a twister-like air current around him, turning himself into a human drill. This attack was strong enough to break through Shinigami's shield and blow a hole through his body. Asura can also fire a powerful beam of energy from the tip of his weapon. http://images.wikia.com/souleater/images/2/23/Asurabeam.JPGAsura preparing his Compressed Wavelength attack.Added by Blackstar1*'Compressed Soul Wavelength Beams:' Not named as of yet, this attack begins with Asura folding his hands in a manner similar to praying, before creating small spheres of soul energy which become two circular eye-like symbols that both release a very powerful beam of energy.http://images.wikia.com/souleater/images/4/4d/ShingamiAsura.JPGAsura defends using his Skin ScarvesAdded by Blackstar1 *'Skin Scarves:' These scarves are made from Asura's own skin, giving him complete control over them. This allows him to use them as extra limbs or to shield himself from attacks. *'Black Blood:' In the anime, Asura's black blood allows him to recover from even severe injuries very quickly. He can regenerate lost limbs instantly and seems to have some form of resistance against attacks that would ordinarily destroy a Kishin. In the manga it is stated by Justin, Asura too feels the effects of Crona's Black Blood. *'Shield:' In the second fight between Asura and Shinigami in the anime, he was seen using a shield similar to Shinigami's, in the form of a red circle. It is filled with numerous symbols, most likely of Hindu or Buddhist origin. *'Clown Generation:' In the Manga, when the Madness Wavelength he gives off concentrates into a specific area, it is implyed in theory that it would create a contagiom of madness called Clowns, who's purpose is to simply spread the madness further. HistoryEdit Around 800 years before the events of Soul Eater, Asura served under Lord Death as a member of the Eight Powerful Warriors. Asura was the most valued member of the group, said to be the strongest and most feared among all it's members. However, Asura was found to be an extremely troubled human, nearly always frightened by something or seen mumbling to himself eerily, to which the Weapon Vajra took it upon himself to partner with Asura in an effort to relieve him of some of his fears. Other members of the group began to notice Asura's peculiar demeanor, and he and his actions became a subject of suspicion and wonder. An event that illustrates Asura's suspicious actions is when the Warriors were assigned a mission to eliminate a group of Witches to the East. Members of the Powerful Warriors came upon a large surprise when they arrived to the battlefield and came to find that all the Witches had already been slaughtered by Asura who had decided to kill all of them himself without assistance. Eventually, Asura's insecurities drove him into an obsession over power and lead him to begin collecting the http://images.wikia.com/souleater/images/a/ac/AsuraSkin.JPGLord Death removing all of Asura's skinAdded by LLightinnocent Souls of humans. Unable to stop Asura, he eventually succeeded in consuming enough Souls to awaken into the first Kishin, falling into and becoming the ultimate source of all Madness. Lord Death then hunted Asura himself to stop the Kishin. Upon finding him, Lord Death defeated Asura and tore off all of the Kishin's skin in order to make a bag to seal Asura in (seeing his skin as the perfect thing to lock away Asura along with his Soul and Madness). After sealing Asura away, Death Weapon Meister Academy was then founded above The Seal Shrine, and Lord Death himself routed his own Soul to Death City in order to forever keep Asura in an eternal sleep. Fight to the DeathEdit Asura is eventually resurrected by Eruka and Free upon Medusa's orders. Even newly awoken, he knocks out Black Star and Kid in a single blow and matches Shinigami in power. Shinigami was at a disadvantage, being limited by his connection to Death City and not possessing a Death Scythe, allowing Asura to win the fight and escape. He flew to an unknown destination to regain his strength, but once again Asura is causing madness and terror to infect the world. Tying Things Up, and New BeginningsEdit It is later revealed Death Scythe Justin Law was acting as a spy for the Kishin, and was ordered to murder BJ because his strong Soul-Perception ability was perceived as a threat.Since then Asura has made only small apearances and metions thorughtout the entire story. SalvageEdit at the end of Salvage The Kishin appears on the moon with a lot of Clowns. WhereaboutsEdit Asura is still on the moon inside. PursuitEdit Recent chapters have revealed that Asura has been responding to Crona's Black Blood since his resurrection that was orchestrated by Medusa. And has sent Justin Law and Clown to a village in Ukraine too presumably execute Crona. There is Someone to AdmireEdit It's revealed that he was hiding on the moon through out the series when Maka went searching for Crona's soul she instead found his soul wavelength as she was following the madness that she thought could lead her to Crona, but instead to him by chance. Arachne Vs. Shibusen (Anime only)Edit In the anime, Asura flew to an abandoned mansion to hide from Shinigami. He is visited by Arachne, who tries to recruit him into Arachnophobia to help her destroy Shibusen. He is at first aggravated by her presence and nearly strangles her to death with his scarves, yet accepts and comes to Baba Yaga's Castle. Arachne subdues Asura and harvests his insane wavelength to spread madness throughout the world and creates destructive weapons with his power. http://images.wikia.com/souleater/images/3/36/Kishinanime.jpgAsura in the animeAdded by HenhouseAfter Shinigami transports Death City to the castle's location, he manages to capture Asura and seals him within the Death Room so they may do battle once again. This time however, Shinigami has his weapon, Death Scythe Spirit. Shinigami seemingly had the advantage, but in the middle of battle Asura sent a powerful attack at Death the Kid and Yumi, forcing Shinigami to take the blast in his stead to save him. With Shinigami defeated, Asura returned to Arachne. Though they embrace, Asura kills her and eats her soul when he realizes he is afraid of her. After eating her soul, Asura undergoes a transformation into a much larger, monstrous version of himself. Maka, Kid, Black Star and their weapons confront him, but all their attacks prove useless. Soul is knocked out and Maka tries to bring him back. While defending her from the Kishin, Kid activates the Lines of Sanzu. Asura pierces Kid's chest with an over-sized finger, but the lines still activate. Black Star distracts Asura while Kid prepares and fires his attack. Asura is almost completely destroyed, except for a burned husk, which explodes into Asura's original form. Kid falls unconscious, and BlackStar tries to fight Asura alone, but he too falls. Maka and Soul return and find their friends defeated. http://images.wikia.com/souleater/images/a/a0/Kishin_2.jpgThe Kishin's monstrous formAdded by Blackstar1Asura begins to torture Maka with fear and taunts her futile efforts to attack him, believing someone so weak and normal as a human could never defeat him. Maka strikes him with Kishin Hunter, but even so it proves useless. Asura reveals Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength fails to kill him because madness itself is not impure, but exists within everybody. Asura fires an attack at Maka, but Soul protects her and collapses. Enraged, Maka tries to take the Kishin on herself, but she is quickly defeated. She even tries to fight Asura while unconscious to avoid all fear, activating her powers as a weapon, but the Kishin quickly sees through her plan. When all hope seems lost and death seems imminent, Maka tells Asura she is relieved. This scares him, and he wonders how she could feel relieved in such a situation. She tells him her greatest power is not something special, it is "courage," which opposes fear. The Kishin becomes more and more frightened at her determination, and begins to go insane with frustration over why she would rely on something so pathetic and useless as "courage". Maka punches him in the face with a "fist full of courage," which surprisingly causes Asura's face to crack. As his body begins to shatter, Asura wonders how a punch full of something as simplistic as courage could defeat him. Maka tells him courage is indeed nothing special, that everybody has it. Before he explodes, Asura smiles to himself upon realizing that courage is therefore the same as madness: everybody has it. The MoonEdit He was inside the moon as the Noah, Gopher, Akane, and Clay were about to enter. Category:Male Villains Category:Deities Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Traitor Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cowards Category:Lovecraftian Horrors